


Painted Sky

by slowedsadism



Series: For my fellow Ymir stans [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Babies, F/F, Flashbacks, Food, I love them so much, Kinda confusing to read if you don’t read carefully, Lesbian Character, Mentions of Historia, Nightmares, No Lesbians Die, Picnics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stargazing, Ymir is still alive, fluff at the end, takes place in season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowedsadism/pseuds/slowedsadism
Summary: Ymir and Sasha being comforting to one another:)
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Ymir
Series: For my fellow Ymir stans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Painted Sky

"You've been avoiding me lately, what's wrong Sasha?" Ymir asked, folding her arms. Sasha perked up, eyes turning towards her. "Um, I've busy lately with training and whatnot." She lied, hoping Ymir wouldn't do what she always did and see right through her. Ymir looked her up and down, Sasha's body becoming warm all of a sudden from nervousness. Ymir hummed, letting out a low nod before finally concluding inside her head.

"Fine, I believe you." Sasha sighed, watching as Ymir's lips perked up into a sly smirk. "But you better be my partner, since Historia's queen now, I don't have anybody feasible to practice with," Sasha remembered about Historia, the girl leaving the Survey Corps to rule out her reign as queen. Ymir and Historia were always close, even Sasha had once heard about Ymir wanting to switch branches to protect and look over Historia.

_"I've been thinking about joining the military police." Ymir twisted her fork, taking a sip of her drink before laying her hands on the table. "I've been wanting to help Historia, as I can imagine being Queen would be a hard job." Jean raised his eyebrows before giving Ymir a look, "What about the experiments with Hanji and Eren?" Jean asked, taking a bite of his food. "I'm pretty sure Hanji would want you to be accessible as possible." Ymir scoffed before saying, "Ok and?"_

_"They already have Eren, who's ready and willing to throw himself off a bridge if it means we have a chance of winning." Ymir raised her arm, before crossing both of them. Connie jumped in, "I'm pretty sure Historia's fine, we see her every chance we get!" His facial expression turning into one of bliss. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure if she needed anyone's help she would just ask." Sasha tried her best to be comforting to Ymir's dilemma and constant conflict about Historia._

_"Fine." Ymir huffed, her leaning forwards on the table. "But I won't let this go that easy." She grabbed her food and drink and left the table. Sasha watched as she threw away the items and waltzed out the building, heading back to the barracks. Usually, Sasha or somebody would run after her and console her, but she was most likely shaken up by that topic._

Sasha watched as Ymir sulked for the next few days, eventually she cheered up and went back to her normal self, but Sasha still had the feeling something was up. Sasha had just got finished stealing food from the kitchen, as everyone else was currently sleeping soundly in their beds. She wanted to sneak over to Ymir's room to wake her up and share with her to make the girl feel better. She tiptoed placing her hand on the door before hearing the sound of a voice come from the other side of the door.

"No, it wasn't me." A voice mumbled, Sasha pushing her ear closer to the door, invested in whoever was speaking. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them." Now, this was Ymir's voice, Sasha's closeness to the door revealing that. "It's not their fault, it's mine." Sasha frowned at the sound of distress in her voice. "I'm sorry," Ymir said, her voice louder now. Sasha finally grabbed the doorknob, twisting it open and finally getting realizing what was happening.

Ymir was asleep, the covers tossed to the side and the tall girl being curled up, hands over her head. Sasha closed the door behind her, walking over to the sleeping girl and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Ymir screamed, jolting out of her sleep.

"Huh?" Sasha asked, Ymir looking over to her and backing away. "Ymir tell me what's wrong," Sasha commanded, taking a good look over Ymir's moonlit form. Ymir's hair was tousled, eyes unbelievably wide, and her chest heaving. She looked over to Sasha who was standing there with a sack of food in her hand. "Sasha why are you-"

"Oh, I came to bring you food, sorry." She scratched the back of her neck, nervousness taking over her form. "No, it's okay you can-" Ymir stammered, trying to form the correct words but failing to do so. Sasha took her invitation, taking a seat next to her and pulling out a fully cooked ham, a knife, and a big handkerchief that was inside the sack. Ymir looked over letting out a 'huh' before asking, "Why do you have that?"

Sasha let out a laugh, before looking over to Ymir with a mouthful of meat. "I was hungry and couldn't sleep." She raised her hand that had a slice of meat in it and tried to give Ymir a piece. "Want some?" Sasha asked, Ymir blinking at her in confusion. Ymir finally took the cut slice of the ham, taking a bite and chewing. She swallowed, watch as Sasha tore the poor animal apart.

They sat in silence, Ymir still watching Sasha eat what she stole. Sasha finally finished, nothing but a bone was present in her lap. She looked over to Ymir, who was still shaking. "Ymir I'm serious, are you okay?" Sasha asked. "And who were you talking to?" Ymir frowned before replying to her intrusive questions with a low "None of your business."

"Do you want me to stay here?" Sasha proposed, trying her best to be calming. "Wha-" "No, I'm fine, I'll be fine." Ymir lied, stuttering and stepping over her words. Sasha hugged her friend, knowing that she was lying but still wanting to abide by her desires anyway. Ymir stiffened up, before hugging Sasha back. Sasha backed away before saying goodbye to Ymir and leaving her room.

Sasha was still confused about what was happening with Ymir, 'Maybe it was a bad dream she had, that's all.' Her silent steps through the hallways kept her concealed as she walked back into her room.

"Yes, and I can't help to feel bad for her, I want to help but I feel like I'll make her more upset." Sasha shook her head, waving her arms forwards and backing away from Connie's lunge. Connie spoke, stilling his body, "Maybe you'll get her to open up to you, we all know Ymir's a huge softie under her 'tough girl' demeanor." Sasha looked over to see Ymir resting on the ground, twiddling her hair through her fingers.

"Connie," Sasha called out, her friend turning his head and meeting Sasha's gaze. "I'm going to go talk to her, you look out for us." Connie nodded, giving her a salute before looking over for any authority that may have been around. Sasha turned, jogging over to where Ymir was sitting and taking a seat right next to her. Sasha tapped on Ymir's shoulder, the other girl turning her head to find out who it was.

"Huh, oh Sasha," Ymir muttered, setting the hand in her hair on her knee. "What are you doing?" Ymir raised her eyebrow, her stoic expression turning into one of confusion. "You're supposed to be practicing." Sasha sighed before replying to Ymir's comment, "We're always practicing, I can't talk to you this once?"

"You were talking to me last night Sasha." Ymir grimaced, Sasha groaned. "You're so boring, come on!" Sasha pulled Ymir up, the duo now standing on their feet. "To where exactly?" Ymir raised her eyebrow, watching as Sasha fooled around. "I don't have time for this," Ymir mumbled, her palm landing on her forehead. She walked away, leaving Sasha to stand alone by herself.

"Are you sure this will work?" Connie asked, watching Sasha place a note inside Ymir's jacket. "Of course!" She exclaimed stepping away and putting the quill back inside the sack before stepping away. "Even though she pretends like she's annoyed by my company, she still sticks around anyways," Sasha mumbled, getting ready to walk towards the mess hall where everyone was.

Ymir and Jean sat at the group's table, the two eating and sitting in silence. Connie and Sasha grabbed their plates and hurried over to where the two sat and tried to start a conversation. "Damn, moths ate through my jacket again." Connie frowned, pulling at the garment that sat on his back. "You should get it sewed up or something," Jean replied, taking a bite out of his bread. "My mom could do it for you." He said, laughing ostentatiously when an audible rip came from Connie pulling on his jacket.

Ymir giggled, wiping her mouth before chewing what was left in her mouth and swallowing. "You've gotta put mint and peppercorns inside them so the moths won't eat it and stop leaving your jacket anywhere dummy." The girl snickering when Connie took off his jacket and threw it to the ground.

"Anyways I'm done, so I'll be leaving you, idiots, to whatever it is you do." Ymir sighed, her plate empty and her face molded into one of dissatisfaction. "Hey!" The three yelled in unison, watching the tall girl discard her food and then walk away. "This would be a good time to follow her Sasha," Connie piped up, Sasha looking towards him and then hurrying to her feet.

"What are you guys up to that you aren't telling me?" Jean raised his eyebrow, Sasha looking back at his form. "I'll explain it later, you just sit tight." She ran out of the building, Jean laughing behind her.

Ymir was heading back to the barracks where her jacket was, opening the door and settling herself on the bed. Sasha headed towards the window of the building, Ymir facing back to the window. She watched Ymir observe the piece of clothing before grabbing it. She saw something that stuck out the pocket, reaching inside and pulling out the note. Sasha pumped her fist in the air before squinting her eyes so she could get a better look.

"Meet me in the outer ends of the woods, where the lake is." Ymir kept reading the note, "Tonight at midnight." She said out loud, a loud hum coming from her throat. "Well this is strange, but I still can't help but think that there's something good behind this." She spoke, setting the note down and pushing her jacket to the side. Sasha finally left, on her way to tell Connie the good news.

"So this is what that's about?" He said, looking over to Sasha who explained their whole plan to him. "Yes," She responded, a hand coming to cover her mouth; "But it's a secret, so don't tell anybody." She smiled, waiting for the big moment and the time to reveal herself.

Ymir looked around, the soft chirping of crickets filling her ears. She walked the path nearing the forest, lantern in hand. "Ugh, if this is a joke, I'm going to be erasing somebody from the planet-" Ymir stopped in her tracks when she saw a light, and started walking towards it. She finally made her way through the trees and ending up finding Sasha, who was sitting on the ground and drawing symbols into the ground.

She sat with a blanket, topped with two plates of food, paired with silverware and two violets in the middle and cups along with the meals. The girl in front of her was too busy making art in the soil to notice her presence behind her.

"Nice little date you got going on here," Ymir spoke up, Sasha whipping her head towards her and sighing when she saw who it was. "I was beginning to think this was a cruel little joke someone played on me and I was on my way to being kidnapped." Ymir kneeled, her regaining balance and sitting down.

Sasha smiled, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "So what's the occasion?" Ymir asked, her leaning forwards and grabbing what she assumed was her plate. Sasha piped up, her posture straightening out. "Oh!" She exclaimed, "I just wanted to do something for a friend that's all." Ymir tilted her head, watching Sasha explain herself, "I've noticed you haven't been feeling yourself lately and I wanted to cheer you up."

"Huh?" The freckled girl inquired, her eyes going narrow. "What if I'm not cheered up by this display, what then?" She yawned, purposely trying her best to be condescending. Sasha let out a nervous laugh, a hand going to her neck. "Then I guess this would be for nothing then." She answered honestly, pursing her lips in a form of dissatisfaction.

Ymir laughed, grabbing a fork and taking a bite out of the food that sat on the plate. "Hmm, I was just joking, this was actually very sweet of you to do." Sasha looking up Ymir; a smile crawling onto her rather serious face.

They ate in silence, the two stealing glances towards one another and trying their best to fight it off. The two finished, Ymir taking a final sip from her drink and setting it down. "So Sasha," Ymir said softly, "Why did you really do this?" She looked over to the wide eyed girl, using that look that would have anybody folding in half and quick to tell any secret.

"Don't lie to me." Her face went serious, she got up and walked over to Sasha. "Um..." Sasha mumbled, trying to find an excuse to be let off from the girl's sudden interrogation. "You just been acting weird lately, about Historia and the thing with the nightmares and-" Ymir keeping her gaze on her, eyes going wide and eyebrows rising.

"I just feel like I can't comfort you the way I want to." Sasha finally turned her head over to Ymir, looking her in the eye. "And I really want to, so bad." She admitted, the two women unconsciously gravitating towards one another.

"Sasha," Ymir whispered, leaning forwards and getting rid of the space between them. "I'm sorry," Tears formed in her eyes. "Don't be, please." Sasha had some tears welling in her eyes too. Sasha now had Ymir's fingers intertwined with hers. Before she knew, their lips were locked.

Sasha was the one who kissed first, Ymir leaning in and returning it. Her lips were soft, Sasha humming into the kiss and putting a hand on her shoulder. Ymir wrapped her hand around her waist, the duo's hands still interlocked with one another.

They both pulled away for air, tears present on their cheeks. Sasha reached up to wipe away Ymir's tears, her own still staining her soft skin. Ymir did the same for Sasha, cupping her face lovingly.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." One girl stated, her hands reaching up to point at the painted sky.

"I know, every time I look at them they remind me of you." The other girl replied, lacing her hand with her raised one.


End file.
